


Maybe we can walk until tomorrow?

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First step..., Gen, John and Sherlock are lovely idiots, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Silly cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John and Sherlock after a case...





	Maybe we can walk until tomorrow?

****It was after a case... the night was slowly falling on the city, enveloping them with the aura of the yellow light from the lamppost.  They walked silently for few kilometres, lost in their thoughts.

Sherlock was trying to catalogue all the new data he learned while chasing the Chelsea murderer, but his friend was constantly rising up front in his mind...   _Good thing that John knew about that little village tradition of... And how he founds where the scalpel was hidden... Funny how the wall colour was complimentary to the colour of his eyes... And... Oh My God... I must stop thinking about things like that! The case, I must focus on the case!_

John wasn't thinking about the case at all, except for the fact that his friend has been magnificent as usual!  _That new detective was flirting with him! What the hell! We are not together, but everyone is saying that **we are** together, so she must know that you don't flirt with a man in front of his partner! I have no right to be jealous... I am not jealous! But you don't do that... cruising with a man, not knowing if he's available or not... _ He frowns, not liking that new detective nor the effect her flirting with Sherlock had on him.

"Are you all right John?" Sherlock asks, looking at him with concern.

"Yes, yes... Sorry." He smiles his best friendly-but-not-sexy-but-opened smile. "Where do you want to go? Home?"

"Don't know..." He shrugs his shoulder "I'm feeling restless..."

"Ok... Then... Maybe we can walk until tomorrow?" John jokes.

 _Oh... John for me, only me, alone, for hours and hours..._ After a second or two, Sherlock asks with a tremor in his voice "Until tomorrow?"

"Yes. Why not? Maybe we can go up to Hampstead Heath for the sunrise?"

"Sunrise? You are too romantic for your own good... I am not a girlfriend you need to impress John." He chuckles "At the end, I'm going home with you no matter what!"

Slowly stroking innocently the detective harm before taking his hand in his, John stops walking and without thinking, as if it was perfectly natural, he finally puts his lips on Sherlock's. "Yes... you do." 

Stunned and suddenly wishing to be at home alone with _his_ doctor, the detective protests a little "But... you know... I'm kind of tired... We can go to bed... I... at home... Oh God... I."

Laughing, totally happy for the first time in years, John pulls playfully on his friend hand to stop him from calling a cab. "Come on, the sunrise won't wait for us..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Si l'on marchait jusqu'à demain / Louise Attaque


End file.
